warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Braton Vandal
| introduced = Update 6.3 | notes = }} The Braton Vandal is a vandalized Braton, sold as a special edition in the Market between February 15, 2013 to February 19, 2013, in celebration of Open Beta. The Braton Vandal features a higher base damage, accuracy, and status chance, though it sacrifices fire-rate and Puncture damage in trade for Slash. The Braton Vandal does not deviate far from its origins, performing as a multipurpose rifle for any situation. The Braton Vandal is a limited-edition weapon, and could only be obtained during the window it was sold for on Open Beta release. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Decent base damage. *Fair accuracy and low recoil. Disadvantages: *Below average fire-rate. *Low damage makes it less effective against armored targets. Comparisons: *Compared to the Braton: **Higher base damage (35.1 vs. 20.0). ***Higher damage (12.3 vs. 6.6). ***Lower damage (1.8 vs. 6.6). ***Higher damage (21.0 vs. 6.8). **Higher status chance (10.0% vs. 5.0%). **Slower rate of fire (7.5 rounds/s vs. 8.8 rounds/s) **Shorter reload time (1.8s vs. 2.0s) **Higher accuracy (33.3 vs. 28.6) *Compared to the Braton Prime: **Higher damage (12.3 vs. 1.75). **Lower damage (1.8 vs. 12.25). **Even damage (21.0 vs. 21.0). **Lower rate of fire (7.5 rounds/s vs. 8.8 rounds/s). **Lower clip size (50 vs. 75) ** Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 20.0%). **Shorter reload time (1.8s vs. 2.2s) **Higher accuracy (33.3 vs. 28.6) **Has a polarity. Acquisition This weapon was only available for purchase during the Open Beta Celebration Weekend (Closed Beta hotfix 6.3) starting from Friday, February 15 at 12:00pm EST through Tuesday, February 19 until 9:00am EST. It could be bought for only 1 credit and has no rank restriction, so it could be immediately acquired by anyone who logged on during the open beta weekend regardless of time spent playing the game. The Braton Vandal can no longer be acquired. Notes *The Braton Vandal is the only Braton variant to come with a polarity. Tips *When used extensively or playing solo, the ammunition of an unmodded Braton Vandal can burn down quickly, though not as quickly as the Braton. Consider switching to your pistol or utilizing melee combat when appropriate. *When fighting at long ranges, consider firing in short bursts or taking a calculated risk and charging forward. The ammo saved from avoiding sustained long range fighting can compensate for the damage you'll take in melee/short range combat. *Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to help regain ammo when needed, or bring Team Ammo Restores. Trivia *Prior to Update 7.11.0, the Stalker used a Braton Vandal as his primary weapon. *The Braton Vandal features a different sound to that of the Standard Braton. *It was confirmed by DERebecca that the Braton Vandal and Lato Vandal weapons will remain exclusive and not available in the future.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/38144-may-1st-hot-feedback-topics/ However, since the confirmation post, various new Vandal weapons have been introduced as rewards from events, opening the possibility of their return as future event rewards. *When introduced, the Braton Vandal was a straight upgrade of the Braton, with increased statistical damage and fire-rate over the standard edition. Later on however, the regular Braton had its stats buffed, possibly due to the debates over the fact that the vandal version was considered by most to be the strongest assault rifle at the time. It was buffed again later on to actually equal the damage of the Vandal version, making the Vandal's higher accuracy the only advantage over the Regular. **Damage 2.0 completely rebalanced the Braton weapons, giving the Vandal version higher damage but in turn having less impact and slash damages compared to the regular Braton. Media BratonVandal1.png Braton Vandal update.jpg Skins Halloween braton.png|Day of The Dead Braton GrineerForestBraton.png|Forest-Camo Braton IAHGamesGun1 2.png|IAH Braton Ps4braton.png|Obsidian Braton(PS4 Only) DazzleBraton.png|Shock Camo Braton See also *MK1-Braton, the predecessor to the Braton. *Braton, the upgrade to the MK1-Braton. *Braton Prime, the prime counterpart of the Braton. References de:Braton Vandal fr:Braton Vandal Category:Vandal Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Rifles